Sutekh
Bio Not every Aasimar is well versed in their own race's history, especially when they fall out of favour with the deities that gave them power in the first place. In addition, hatred of their circumstance and a desire to return to their original prestige can blind even the smartest of men... Awaking on the mortal plane only with the knowledge that his powers were divine and celestial in origin, what else was Sutekh to think than that he had once dwelled on those planes where only Gods could tread? Those that happened upon him reviled his macabre appearance and took against him immediately; only to find that the horror was far more than skin-deep. Only one man died that day, but a dozen more fled to spread the news of his arrival. Following their footsteps to the village from whence they had come, he found the small community all too willing to grovel and beg at his feet so long as he left them alone. Such a feeling was not one he had forgotten, and the Fallen Aasimar found himself amongst a personal epiphany. Though he may have been cast down from the heavens, his power on the mortal plane put him far above all others. If it all took to remain a God was sufficient worship, perhaps if he could establish dominion here, he may one day ascend to strike down those fools that cast him out previously? Securing worship was no easy matter, however. Though he was able to terrify those among the peasantry into submission, it wasn't long before enough of them came together to buy the services of a professional mercenary company to take him down. Regardless of his position, the cunning Aasimar managed to negotiate one-on-one combat with the mercenary's finest fighter - and slew him in a grisly enough display to warrant discomfort in even the most iron-bellied of the warriors gathered. Recognizing the potential of the fallen celestial - as well as being in need of a new frontline fighter - the leader offered him a job. Taking the position as his just due, Sutekh became an invaluable asset to the company; specializing in those contracts where a single dangerous combatant had to be eliminated or a rebellious faction culled into submission. To this day, he still bears the insignia, though the majority of the company was engaged in some profitable conflict overseas. Not fancying taking orders from some mortal general to further their ambitions over his own, Sutekh remained behind on the main continent to keep the his own reputation, and that of his company, fresh in everyone's memory. '''The Iron Pride''' The mercenary company originally sent after Sutekh now counts him among their ranks after a grisly duel with their finest fighter. While protective of their own, it's rules of recruitment are as simple that their value must exceed that of a current member; and as such a duel is a common tool. While not always to the death, this ritual of only taking on those that are stronger than the present company has resulted in a varied selection of hardened veterans. Their symbol, as their name would suggest, is of a trio of armoured lions; one armed with a bow, another a sword and shield while the third channels a magical orb. The company has a reputation for achieving the job they were contracted to do, though given their different range of employers there are just as many examples of subjugating peasantry as there are of assisting rebellions against a tyrannical power. So long as the money is right and the risk is acceptable, The Iron Pride can be relied upon to get things done. Though the majority of the company accepted a hefty sum to aid a war effort in some far off continent, Sutekh and a few others remained behind to keep the reputation alive so that there would be employment available on the rest of the company's return. For those in the business, their sigil is easy enough to recognise; for better... Or for worse. Adventures